<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My biggest enemy is me pop a 911 by gooeygoomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883708">My biggest enemy is me pop a 911</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeygoomy/pseuds/gooeygoomy'>gooeygoomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, like 25-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeygoomy/pseuds/gooeygoomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you don't have enough courage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My biggest enemy is me pop a 911</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted this idea to get out of me. I couldn't came up with a good title and I was listening chromatica so... also english is not my main language forgive me for any misspelling :9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since I can remember I have been a dispirited girl, just a small nuisance was enough to make me desist of my aims that's why I found so unexpected to keep going in the Gym challenge. I found many obstacles in my way of course but I kept going solely for the desire of revenge; my dearest friend Hop, someone crushed his spirit and of course I went mad, enough to persecute the criminal. I hated him enough to be happy when he was banned from the challenge, I thought I wouldn't see him anymore and then he became the Ballonlea Gym leader.</p><p>He was my motivation and the villain I decided to hate. He was it... For a while.</p><p>By the time I became the champion he was already different. Somehow more confident and less angry, less pressured, it was the first time  I saw who he really was and I liked him.</p><p>For many years our relationship as Champion and Leader was strictly professional and competitive, every chance we had we challenged each other, there was some kind of playfulness and familiarity in it, something that i began to treasure. </p><p>-Champion -someone of the staff said- it's almost time for the match.</p><p>I nodded an took a deep breath. The time to retain the champion title came back once again and for third consecutive year my opponent was the Ballonlea Leader, Bede.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang in the dark room and unconsciously tried to pick it. The light irritated my eyes and a big yawn came from my mouth. It was my manager.</p><p>-I hope you are already up, -he said in a hurry- since yesterday everything has become a disaster, so I hope you can put an end to this mess, as the champion you are the voice of the league. Please, arrive on time, ok.</p><p>I vaguely answered and hung up. The ceiling is white with some kind of ornament, <em>yesterday he said</em>, perhaps shells or some circular design, <em>after the match</em>, and then there is a chandelier,<em> in the conference</em>, how many lights could it have 1,2,3... <em>When Bede  announced he was engaged. </em></p><p> </p><p>-We are public figures, indeed, but we also have our own life. The league has nothing to say about Bede's decision and furthermore we support him and pray for his happiness.</p><p>I turn off the tv and sunk on the bed sheets. Saying those words was already enough pain. Why on earth did I even say it, I don't even know his situation or who he is supposed to marry... Or anything. I don't know him.</p><p>The phone rang. It was him.</p><p>-Good afternoon, Champion. I saw what you said on tv and I'm so sorry to involve you in this, I thought it would be less shocking if I said it myself instead of a lame magazine.</p><p>-Y-yeah but now things will settle I guess</p><p>-Thank you for that, we are not close friends but this means a lot</p><p>-Sure, I'm here if you need anything else.</p><p> </p><p>What a time to say it. <em>I'm here</em>. Now that he found someone to love. <em>I'm here</em>. Someone he want to spend the rest of his life with and loves him as much as he does. <em>I'm here</em>. Now that I understand that I love him.</p><p> </p><p>-Thank you Gloria.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>